When Water meets Fire they automatically create steam ohlala
by MollyEvens
Summary: Full Summary inside...this is not a zutara story sorry but it's really good so read and review this is about zuko and my oc Kyra its different but it's good so read please


Full Summary

Ok so there's a few things I'd like to clear up. First The Zuko Issue, He is not trying to capture Aang but to keep them safe. Zuko and Iroh are always behind them. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Jet, Jun, Zuko, Iroh, Duke, Kuzan, Haru, Teo, Katara and my oc charater Kyra have been traveling semi together for 5 years, about a year after Zuko was banished. Teo isn't in a wheelchair he is an airbender but not the avatar. Aang has yet to be found so he is still in the ice. Katara's mom, Kera, is alive and a waterbender in the northern tribe, She ran away when she was young because of their laws. She is Yue's older sister but will not take the throne because bato is her older the age of 14 she had Sokka then at age 17 she had Katara and Kyra but was found by her tribe they did not know she had kids, Hakota was already gone to war when this happened. when Sokka was 13, Katara and Kyra were 10 they left home they where taken in by Zuko and his uncle they picked up the others while they traveled. Sokka is already a master swordsmen and a great inventor. Duke is best with arrows and blowing things up. Suki and Ty Lee are master airbenders as well as Teo. Suki is still a kyoshi warrior but she got tired of the outfit so she joined the group and left someone else in charge. Ty Lee is still a master in gymnastics and in chi blocking. Mai is good with throwing knives. Toph can already bend metal,sand,wood as well as other plant life. Jet is a planner but not as good as Sokka. Zuko can bend black lightening as well as black fire but only Kyra knows this. Zuko is also a master airbender but he does not have any tatoos Kyra is the only one that knows this as well. Jun is a tracker but she is also great with animals. Kuzan is a great cook and organizer he is also a weak firebender but a strong earthbender he is not the avatar he can just bend 2 elements. Haru is a master earthbender and a prodigy sandbender. no one but Sokka, Zuko, Iroh and Kyra know Katara is a waterbender Hama already forced her to learn bloodbending, this was when it was just Iroh, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and Kyra, Kyra and Iroh went to go head of the group but they got seperated. Sokka Katara and Zuko stayed with Hama it wasn't Aang and Sokka forced against eachother it was Sokka and Zuko after that Katara vowed never again to bend her element and she would not teach others. so now Kyra needs a waterbending is also a airbending master and will become a bloodbending prodigy but she will not use it in a bad way .so now the whole gang is going to the north pole with 6 flying bison (5 females 1 male) one belongs to Suki {it's white with light blue arrows. her name is Clua. she does not have horns} another belongs to Teo {her name is Mystic she is dark cream with lavender skinnier arrows then the rest and light gray short horns} Ty Lee's bison is named CoCo {she has light brown fur with dark coco arrows and creamy colored horns} Zuko has a dark gray colored female with long sharp black horns. her name is Mavis. Mavis has no arrow on her body. Haru has Savanna a sand colored bison with ashy red arrows medium horns not so sharp. Kyra has the male of the group his name is Damon he is pure white with pitch black arrows and deep jade eyes his mate is Mavis. Kyra looks exactly like Katara but with black hair. Kyra keeps it in a high ponytail with her bangs over her left eye. she eyes are a pure silver color. ok lets just say that Jun's tracking beast Nala can fly too. oh and Toph has been cured from her blindness. now they all go to the south pole to visit Grams and find Aang. they already taught him earthbending and firebending now they're on their way to the north pole to find both Aang and Kyra a teacher. Hakota and the men of the southern water tribe are resting in the northern tribe they have not noticed the preasents of Sokka Katara and Kyra. Zuko's mom is still alive she is in that town with the fortune teller Aunt Wu. oh and it has been so long that Kera does not know that Sokka Katara and Kyra are her kids she didn't listen to them when they said there and Azula is with her mother Ursa in the village so yeah and Lu Ten survived he is living in secret in ba sing se. this takes place in book one episode 18 the waterbending master.

/PAIRS/

Kyra/Zuko

Suki/Sokka

Yue/Kuzan

Mai/Jet

Katara/Aang

Ty Lee/Haru

Toph/Duke

Jun/Teo

Iroh/Aunt Wu

Chief Hakota/Kera

Pakku/Kanna/Grams

Bato/Luna

Chief Kato

Ursa

/AGES/

Zuko, Sokka, Kuzan, and Hanh ~ 19

Jet, Aang, and Haru ~ 17

Duke and Teo ~ 16

Mai, Yue, Jun, and Suki ~ 18

Ty Lee ~ 17

Azula, Katara, and Kyra ~ 16

Toph ~ 15

BISON

CoCo

Mavis

Mystic

Clua

Savanna

Damon

Appa


End file.
